wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SandWings
SandWings are sand-colored, fire-breathing dragons that inhabit the deserts of Pyrrhia, primarily the Kingdom of Sand. Originally, they were ruled by Queen Oasis, but she was murdered by three scavengers who were after her treasure. Following her death, the tribe has split between three heirs for the throne; Blaze, Blister, and Burn. Blaze, the youngest, has the support of most of the SandWing tribe along with an alliance with the IceWings. Blister, the middle sibling, is allied with the SeaWings and secretly with NightWings, unknown to any of the other tribes, and Burn, the oldest SandWing sister fighting for the throne, is allied with the SkyWings and MudWings. After the war ended, Queen Thorn was chosen as the SandWing queen. Burn and Blister died, while Blaze, who "bowed to a fate stronger and higher", survived. Description SandWings are long-necked, muscular, and they are anatomically and biologically built to survive in the desert. They have pale yellow, tan, yellowish brown, peach, sand, or off-white scales that blend in with the desert sand, bumpy spines from their head to the tip of their tails, forked black tongues, glittering black eyes, and the ends of their tails are armed with a venomous, scorpion-like barb. They can breathe fire and emit moderate heat from their scales. Sunny lacks a tail barb, has golden scales, and moss green eyes. This is because she is SandWing/NightWing hybrid, causing her to appearance to be different from the typical SandWing and NightWing. Click here for a list of SandWings. Abilities The two main defenses of the SandWings are their ability to breathe fire at any given time and their venomous tails, which they use by stabbing or poisoning their enemies' hearts, backs, or skulls. They are able to survive extended periods of time without water and can bury themselves in the desert sand to camouflage themselves. SandWings can withstand serious heat, although fire still burns them. Queens Queen Oasis once oversaw the Kingdom of Sand, yet none of the heirs challenged her to death. The queen was murdered by three scavengers, and the rest of Pyrrhia erupted in war along with alliances of the three successors. No one had been able to claim the throne for nearly two decades, because whoever held the Eye of Onyx would take the place as the queen. The Eye of Onyx was hidden in Oasis' jaws, buried with her in her grave, being described as "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to it (SandWing throne)," by Glory. Blister killed Burn with a package of dragonbite vipers and challenged Blaze to the throne, but she exploded into a pile of black ash when she ripped the enchanted Eye of Onyx away from Thorn, who Sunny declared as queen. Blaze survived, but not as a queen, and as the prophecy says: "Of two sisters who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn - If she bows to a fate stronger and higher, she'll have the power of the wings of fire." Blaze now needs to accept her fate: to accept her new queen. Trivia *SandWings have an extremely poisonous barb on the tip of their tail that may be able to kill any dragon, no matter how small the scratch. *Sunny doesn't have a poisonous barb. *Cactus juice is a secret antidote to SandWing venom, which is always on-hand in case someone needs to counteract the venom. It is not mentioned to any other dragon until Blaze gave the secret to Sunny in The Hidden Kingdom. *SandWing venom can take days to kill, and the victim is left with agonizing pain and eventually death, if not treated. That is why they stab their enemies' heart, to kill the dragon quickly. *The SandWing venom blackens the wound it creates. *SandWings are naturally light eaters. *In the first four books, SandWings were described as pale gold or white-gold, but in The Brightest Night, they were described as pale yellow. *SandWings lack a strip of wing membrane connecting the bottom bone of the wing to the top part that all other tribes have. Gallery Sandwings.png sandwings2 Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing Burnblisblaze.jpg|Burn, Blister, and Blaze SunnyTheSandWing.jpg Sunny Maniac0001.jpg Sunnychibi.png|Sunny, a SandWing Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|The rival SandWing queens PICT0004.JPG|Burn SunnyRef.png pixelsandwing.png|Pixel SandWing!!!!|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/SandWings Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png DSCF3358.JPG|Burn Asking Hvitur if he is a Talon of Peace.|link=Burn Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 4.21.49 PM.png|SandWing pictures from Rhynobullraq, Tsunami the SeaWing, and Joy Ang. SandWing.jpg SandWing eye.jpg DSCF3251.JPG|Blister, Blaze, Burn and Oasis is in this photo. ColoredSandWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang. DSCF3280.JPG|Goldenray Dragon Comic Book!.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954517888470.png|Sandwing photo.PNG|Blaze Burn.jpg|Burn by NikkiMcCloud, based off of a picture by RhynoBullraq Sunny(myself).jpg|Sunny. Art by Clover Stone. Burn.JPG|Burn. Art by Clover Stone Blister.JPG|Blister. Art by Clover Stone Blaze.JPG|Blaze. Art by Clover Stone Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|Burn, Blister, and Blaze. photo (7)9.PNG|Blister SandWing ADOPTABLE.jpg|By Greatness The NightWing of_three_sisters_that_blister__blaze_and_burn____by_hawkshadowofthunderc-d6mex5n.png|Burn, Blister, and Blaze (NOT BY ME) Burn 2.png|Simplified Burn Category:SandWings Category:Tribes of Dragons